Singing In the Middle of The Night
by yo yo jiminie
Summary: Jimin tidak bisa tidur, hingga sebuah nyanyian membuatnya bisa tertidiur dengan nyaman. (waktu baca ff ini kalau bisa sambil dengerin lagu Standing egg - Little Star ya ) YAOI! VMIN! SEME!V UKE!JIMIN


NOTE: _"..." =_ nyanyian

Jimin masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin yang dapat membantunya untuk tidur.

"hhhh~" Jimin mengela nafasnya.

Jimin membuka matanya, melirik ke sebelah kirinya dan melihat Taehyung sedang tidur memunggunginya. Ia melengok ke kasur atasnya, "hhh~ Hoseok hyung juga sudah tidur."

"aku ke dapur saja" putusnya.

Jimin pergi ke dapur, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Berharap air yang dia minum dapat membantunya untuk tidur nanti.

Jimin menatap bosan sekeliling dapur, "sepi~" Jimin jadi merengut sendiri.

'KLAK'

Jimin mendengar sesuatu dan sumber suara tersebut berasal dari ruang tamu. Jimin menengokkan kepalanya dan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena sangking gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

"siapa di sana?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara tidak terlalu keras. Hey, dia masih sadar diri kalau sekarang sudah malam dan seluruh member Bangtan juga sudah tidur. Dia bisa saja membangunkan member Bangtan yang lain kalau dia berteriak.

"siapa di sana?" tidak ada jawaban. Baiklah, Jimin mulai merasa takut.

Jimin memberanikkan diri untuk melengok ke ruang tamu dan nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Memang pada dasarnya Jimin itu penakut, dia mulai membayangkan hal yang mengerikan –baginya- dan dia jadi paranoid sendiri. Jiminpun dengan tergesa memasuki kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur menggulung dirinya dengan selimut.

Dia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke dapur pada saat itu.

"seharusnya aku tidak usah ke dapur. Bodoh—bodoh" Jimin memukul kecil kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin tidak bisa tidur, jangan kira Tarhyung sudah tidur. Dia belum tidur sejak tadi. Awalnya, dia kira Jimin akan tertidur dengan sendirinya tapi ternyata Jimin masih belum bisa tidur hingga sekarang.

Taehyung melirik kebelakangnya dan ia melihat Jimin menggumam sendiri dengan posisi membelakanginya. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin tampak begitu menggemaskan di mata Taehyung sekarang. Lihat saja, dia menggulung dirinya dengan selimut dan menggumam. Belum lagi kepalan tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul kepalanya sekarang masih berayun untuk memukul kecil boneka yang ada di sampingnya. Seperti bayi.

Kalau seperti ini, Taehyung harus melakukan sesuatu supaya Jimin bisa tidur. Mereka masih punya jadwal besok, dan mereka harus tidur untuk memulihkan energi mereka. Taehyung menarik nafasnya dan mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan tapi cukup bagi Jimin untuk mendengarnya,

" _Nuneul gamgo naega haneun iyagil jal deureobwa_

 _Naui yaegiga kkeutnagi jeone neoneun kkumeul kkul geoya_

 _Little star_

 _Tonight_

 _Bamsae naega jikyeojulgeoya"_

Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut yang dia pakai saat ia mendengar suara nyanyian Taehyung.

" _cheoeum neoreul mannasseul ttaen_

 _Jeongmal nuni busyeosseo_

 _Neoui misoreul cheoeum bwasseul ttaen_

 _Sesangeul da gajyeosseo_

 _Little star_

 _Tonight_

 _Bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya"_

"tae~" Jimin menyebut nama Taehyun lirih. Taehyung tersenyum dalam nanyiannya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Jimin.

" _nae pume angin chae gonhi jamdeun neol bomyeon_

 _Naneun jamsido nuneul ttel su eobseo"_

Jimin menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Taehyung yang masih memunggunginya.

'nyaman' batin Jimin. Suara Taehyung semakin jelas di telinga Jimin sekarang.

" _ireoke yeppeunde_

 _Sumi meojeul geot gata_

 _Neaga eotteoke jamdeul su itgenni_

 _Naui sarang naui jeonbu_

 _Haneuri naerin cheonsa_

 _Naui du nuneul naui sesangeul modu humchyeobeoryeosseo_

 _Little star_

 _Tonight_

 _Bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya"_

Perlahan-lahan Jimin mulai menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Suara berat Taehyung begitu halus di telinga Jimin hingga membuatnya nyama dan rileks. Menenggelamkannya dalam rasa kantuk yang perlahan-lahan menguasai tubuhnya.

" _nae pume angin chae gonhi jamdeun neol bomyeon_

 _Naneun jamsido nuneul ttel su eobseo"_

Taehyung mendengar suara dengkuran halus di samping kanannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jimin sudah tertidur. Ia hentikan sejenak nyanyiannya untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu lembut melihat Jimin yang tertidur dan ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil menatap Jimin dengan pandangan lembutnya.

" _ireoke yeppeunde_

 _Sumi meojeul geot gata_

 _Neaga eotteoke jamdeul su itgeni"_

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan ke arah Jimin dan berhenti tepat di samping Jimin. Ia membelai wajah halus Jimin yang tertidur.

'manis' kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul di hati Taehyung saat melihat wajah tidur Jimin dari dekat. Ia tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapakalinya hanya dengan melihat Jimi tidur.

" _nuneul gamgo naega haneun iyagil jal deureobwa_

 _Naui yaegiga kkeutnagi jeone neoneun kkumeul kkul geoya"_

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin. Jimin dengan segala instingnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung.

" _Little star_

 _Tonight_

 _Bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya"_

Taehyung mengelus kepala Jimin dan Jimin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya

" _nae sarang_

 _Tonight_

 _Bamsae neaga jikyeojul geoya_

 _Pyeongsaeng naega jikyeojul geoya"_

Taehyung menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan menatap wajah tidur Jimin. Membelai wajah Jimin yang terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

"good night, Chim" Taehyung berbisik lirih di telinga Jimin. "nghh~" Jimin melenguh dalam tidurnya dan Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, lalu mencium bibir Jimin dengan perlahan. Memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir Jimin. Jimin sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya dan Taehyung segera melepaskan ciumannya pada Jimin, takut akan membangunkan pria yang ada dalam pelukannya tersebut.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin dan mulai menutup matanya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir keduanya

~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~

"mereka sudah tidur eoh?" Hoseok menengok kasur di bawahnya. Melihat Jimin dan Taehyun yang tidur sambil berpelukan. Hoseok sebenarnya terbangun saat mendengar hempasan tubuh Jimin yang cukup keras di kasur bawahnya. Dia berencana untuk menyanyakan kondisi Jimin, tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar Taehyung bernyanyi.

"ahh... manisnya." Hoseok jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya.

"semoga kalian bermimpi indah~" Hoseok menggulung dirinya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya ruangan tersebut sunyi, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dari ketiga penguninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sebenernya aku pengen banget ngepost chapter 2 dari BeyondThoughts and Action tapi masih belum selesai. Berhubung minggu depan sudah UTS jadi aku nggak bisa update sampe minggu depan.

Jadi Rin buat FF ini, buat pengganti chapter 2 dari Beyond Thoughts and Action. Kelihatannya ini pendek banget ya. TTTT

Btw doakan Rin, biar nanti bisa kerja UTS dengan baik.

Oh ya, makasih buat yang sudah review. Review kalian buat aku semangat lho

~~(^v^)~~

Maaf kalau nggak bisa bales review kalian, soalnya aku nggak tau caranya hehehe. Ini masih belajar.

Hehehehehe. Gomawo~~


End file.
